Another World
by SkySirenYugiohLover
Summary: When Pharaoh Winter (OC) loses everyone she loves, she uses the millennium items to travel to a new world. What happens when this Pharaoh of another dimension comes into Yugi & Yami's world? Please review and i hope you enjoy. Please be aware that chapters are long.
1. Prologue

What did I ever do to deserve this kind of fate? Why am I all alone? Why did all the people that I loved have to disappear on me? Why did they have to save me? I wish things had ended differently. Maybe there's a world that I could live in, with friends that won't disappear on me again? Who knows, there might me one? Maybe I'll find one that will allow me to smile once more and allow my spirit to rest in peace after millenniums.

After all it's my fault that everyone is gone. Good bye everyone, good bye.


	2. Chapter 1: My 'Prefect Life'

"Come on Winter! You're going to be late!" A white headed girl yelled as she ran.

"I know Sky!" _Hi my name is Winter Millennium and that white headed girl that's running in front of me is Sky Millennium, my younger sister. From what everyone says she looks up to me way too much. From my looks, to my personality. They say that she's trying to grow her hair longer than mine even though we're only a year apart. Now back to the story._

"Hope we make it to the dressing chamber in time or else we're going to be late for yourcoronation to become the next Pharaoh!" Sky yelled as we still ran.

"We're so close," I yelled and then I slammed the doors

open, to the dressing chamber and yelled, "We made it!" Then the servants inside grabbed me and then dragged me inside. They first started to braid my hair and dress me in a long, silky white dress that almost touched the ground. After they put the white dress on me, they were still braiding my hair and then they put on rings, necklaces and bracelets. And after that they finally finished braiding my hair and then they placed flower shaped jewels in my hair. Then they place a gold ring decorated with blue rhinestones and rubies on it that went shoulder to shoulder around my neck. After they placed the golden ring around my neck they put a golden belt that went all around my hip and covered my stomach. After they did that they placed a violet-blue cape on me. Finally, I asked the servants to bring my puzzle to me so I can wear it. _ An item that I created with my mother and father, we made 7 different magical items and as one they can give you ultimate power. They are called the Millennium Items and the one that I am wearing right now is the Millennium Puzzle but never mind that, on with the story._Once I placed the Millennium Puzzle around my neck they started to put makeup and small jewels on my face.

They were finally done with it and then when I looked next to me I saw Sky enjoying getting dressed up and that made me very happy. I stood up and left the dressing chamber. But before I could even leave a black headed boy stopped me.

"Hey Winter what's up with that puzzle and why are you shoeless?" he asked.

"Thanks I didn't even notice that I didn't even have shoes on and that outfit looks good for once." I said sarcastically. _So the black headed boy right in front of me is Tyler and he's one of the two royal generals of the army and he taught me how to use the sword in battle But he's a complete jerk to me and Sky and so one word that I would describe this man is…_

"Oh so you noticed, wait what do you mean for once?!" Tyler asked. _ ANNOYING as you can see._

"Just like you said me I'm shoeless right now, so better get some shoes on. Bye." I said while trying to slip away.

" Hey wait you didn't answer my question about the puzzle that you're wearing right now." He stated.

"I'll tell you later." Then I slipped back into the dressing chamber. When I entered the servants brought me back to the spot where I was sitting while I was getting dressed at and then they brought me golden sandals and slipped them onto me. After the sandals were put on I walked to Sky who was cleaning up her dress from, who knows what.

"Hello Your Pharaoh-ness." Sky said as she made a really funny looking face.

"Oh really Your Gem-ness" Raising my eyebrows while saying that.

"Oh. My. Ra." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't judge me. I already know that it was a horrible comeback." I said acting hurt. Then we laughed like crazy until Sky asked

"Hey what's up with that puzzle?"

"You know what's funny is that Tyler asked the same exact question." I answered really sarcastically.

"Don't you dare compare me to that jerk." Sky said as she stuck her tongue out, "But seriously why do you have a puzzle on?"

"I'll explain it to you later." I winked.

After a few chuckles and laughs later a small blonde headed girl slammed open the door and asked panting

"Hide me please?!" then she ran right behind me.

"What happened? What's going on Lucy?" _So this small, adorable, blonde headed girl hiding right behind me is Lucy. She hangs around the castle because her older brother is the second royal General of the Army._

"Lucy where are you? The servants aren't done doing your hair!" A purple haired boy called.

"Oh, so that's who you're hiding from? Really Lucy? I think that you should go to Samuel to get your hair finished."_So the purple haired boy is Samuel and he helps out around the castle. He is the older brother of Lucy who is still hiding behind me._

"Oh so that's where you were hiding at?" After Samuel said that he tried to walk in but then a servant went in front of him and said

"I do apologize but men are not allowed in the dressing chamber. But we'll finish her hair for you." And then she pushed Samuel out of the chamber. When she closed the door she turned around and faced Lucy, "Time to do your hair like I promised to your brother Miss Lucy."

A moment later Lucy's hair was decorated with tiny blue and pink gems that made her look more 'grown up'. Then the doors opened and a maid came in and asked

"Princess Winter before the ceremony we would like you to stay in your chamber just in case there is an emergency."

"Ok," I said as I stood up, "Alright I'll get going. See you guys later."

"Wait Princess Winter." Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy just call me Winter, please?" I asked

"Ok. Hey Winter why are you wearing a puzzle?" Lucy asked.

"I'll tell you later." And then I left the dressing chamber and walked to my chamber to wait for the ceremony to start.

When I arrived at my chamber door there was a brown haired boy standing in front of my door and it looked like he was waiting for me to show up.

"Well you look more beautiful than ever my future Pharaoh." The brown haired boy complimented.

"Don't you dare sugar coat it Charles." _So this boy in front of me is Charles. He's my oldest friend and my first crush that I ever had. Now that I think about it, I don't think that I ever had a conversation just between him and me. Well it's because someone or something is there to interrupt us._

"Hey Winter what's up with that-" Charles started, but then we heard.

"Hey Winter!" And when I looked in the direction where the voice came from, it was Samuel who came walking towards us "I just wanted to thank you for trying to get Lucy to go with me to finish her hair."

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"When Lucy came out she told me." Samuel explained. When I turned to face Charles, he was gone.

"Well I better go into my chamber to wait for the ceremony. See you later Samuel." Then I headed inside my chamber to wait for the coronation to start.

When I entered I saw a golden box surrounded with the Millennium Items laying on my desk. Then I walked toward it and then placed all the Millennium Items into the golden box._I shall give these to my new court. _

After a few minutes a servant opened my chamber door and told me,

"It's time Your Highness."

"I see. Well then," I said as I stood up, "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Please bring this box to the court member ceremony." I instructed.

"I will Your Highness." And then she bowed.

I left my chamber and walked to the throne room.

When I was in front of the throne room, I stopped and took a breath. _It's time, no holding back. No way to change this fate. But I know that I can protect the people of Egypt and the ones that I love if I do this. You can do it show no fear and remember that you made a promise to father. Now lets start my new life start!_


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming the Pharaoh

As the doors opened I saw all the people who had supported me lined up on both sides creating a row for me to go through. When I reached the end there waited a priest who was holding the Crown of Pharaohs.

"Now is the time. Now my Pharaoh," the priest started as he placed the crown on me, "Recite the vow that you will make to your people." And then I walked outside and vowed,

"On my life I promise to do everything in my power to protect the people of this country. Serving justice and making peace. So the people of this country please lend me your strength and allow me to become your Pharaoh."

"Long live the Pharaoh! Long live the Pharaoh!" I heard them chant. Then I raised my hand and shouted

"Thank you!"

"Long live the Pharaoh! Long live the Pharaoh!" They chanted. And then I turned around and walked inside the throne room to sit on the throne that all the Pharaohs that had rule before me. Once I made it up the stairs to the throne I sat down and I felt even more stressed than I was before I entered.

"Now my Pharaoh it is time." The priest started.

"I know." I replied. Then the servant that I asked to bring the box with the Millennium Items came up and said

"Pharaoh here is your box." She handed it to me and left to join the other servants down below.

"So Pharaoh who will you choose to become your new court or will you choose the court that your father had when he ruled as Pharaoh?" The priest asked.

"If I want to choose the court that my father had. I want to make sure that they have no darkness in their heart." I said as I took the scale from the box and grabbed a feather and placed it on one side of the scale, "In this box holds 7 items that my mother and my father created with me. This scale I contains the power of finding out how much darkness there is in someone's heart. And so I'll ask each and every single court member 3 questions and that will seal their fates." I stood up and walked toward father's formal court. When I got close to them they all started to back off.

"No stay away!" one of the formal court members yelled as he backed off.

"So do you admit that your heart is impure?" I asked

"No it isn't!" the formal court member admitted. And then the side without the feather dropped.

"So on the first question, it shows that your heart is impure. Next question, you see a little girl fall into a well, but she dropped her golden ring right in front of you. What do you choose, do you save the girl or do you take the ring?" I asked.

"I'd save the girl." The court member answered. And then the side without the feather dropped all the way.

"Now that the scale has proved that your heart and soul is impure, what will you do now?" I asked.

"I'll, I'll," He started and then he grabbed a knife from behind him raised it high in the air, "Kill you!"

"Pharaoh!" The priest yelled. And then my Millennium Puzzle started to glow and then an eye appeared on my forehead. When the knife came it shattered into pieces.

"The Doors of the Shadow Realm have been opened. Now I banish your evil heart to the shadow realm!" I yelled. Then the eye on my forehead disappeared and when I turned to face everyone they all looked fearful and then I was falling towards the ground until someone caught me.

"Good job Pharaoh." When I looked up to see who caught me, it was Samuel.

"Thanks. Well I kept my promise to father which is good but, wow I fell weak." I said.

"Pharaoh your not injured are you?" the Priest asked.

"No I'm not injured, just tired," I replied as I stood up and walked to the throne to put away the Millennium Scale, "Now to choose my new court."

"Pharaoh what do you mean you still have to question the other formal court members." The Priest said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they're…" the priest started, "Well then never mind." Because when he looked over to where the formal court was, they were all gone.

"Well time to pick my new court," I said as I sat down on the throne, "For my new court I choose Sky Millennium, Tyler Stone, Lucy Gem, Samuel Gem and Charles Ross."

"Wait what?!" they asked shocked.

"Is there a problem with my choice?" I asked confused.

"Look Pharaoh I know that we're really good friends with you but you shouldn't let that blind you from choosing better a better court." Tyler said stepping forwards towards me.

"But that's the reason why I chose you guys," I explained, "I chose you guys because I know I can trust you because I've been with you guys for so long, even after the formal Pharaoh died you guys stayed by my side so please? Continue being by my side as my court?"

"Of course Pharaoh." Lucy replied as she stepped forward.

"Yes Pharaoh." Sky and Tyler said together as they stepped forward at the same time.

"Of course Your Highness." Samuel answered as he stepped forward. And then Charles just nodded as he stepped forward.

"And now for the Millennium Items. As a sign of my trust, each one of you shall receive a Millennium Item to use and to protect." I explained as I stood up and walked towards them with the box full of the Millennium Items, " Charles you get the Millennium Ring, the power to find anything you desire. Samuel you get the Millennium Eye, the power to read minds. Lucy you get the Millennium Necklace, the power to see the past and future. Tyler you get the Millennium Rod, the power to control minds. Sky you get the Millennium Key, the power to enter a person's mind. And in the last two items the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Puzzle. The Millennium Scale has the power to find out how much darkness there is in one's heart and the Millennium Puzzle has the power of darkness and intelligence which I will hold onto." And one by one I passed the assigned Millennium Items to them.

"Look, are you sure that's a good idea Pharaoh?" Samuel asked while holding onto the Millennium Eye.

"You guys." I started.

"Yes Pharaoh?" Tyler asked while everyone looked scared.

"How many times must I ask you all not to call me anything formal but just to call me-" And then everything became dizzy but then I whispered, " to call me Winter." Before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying in bed and someone was holding my hand. I looked to see who was holding my hand and it was Lucy. She was wearing the Millennium Necklace and she was in bed with me.

"Wake up Lucy." I whispered as I shook her. And then she fluttered her eyes open and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better Winter?" she asked.

"Yes I am, thank you Lucy." I said, "Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" I asked while getting out of bed.

"Well do you want the long story or the short one?" she asked.

"The short one please." I chuckled.

"Well everyone panicked that you passed out and so we called the healer to come and tell us what happened. She said that you were really stressed out and that you should get some rest. So big brother carried you to your chamber. And I came here to tell you just in case you would ask what happened." Lucy explained.

"Ah, I see." I said while holding my Millennium Puzzle, "Now Lucy what's the real reason why you're here?"

"Man I thought that I could keep up the act." Lucy said disappointed, " The reason why I'm here is that when I touched the Millennium Necklace I saw a vision of the future."

"What did you see?" I asked really worried.

"Gods will come and destroy Egypt someday in your rule. And also I saw a man curse you, with the curse of never allowing your spirit to rest in peace for many millenniums and once it does it you'll disappear forever." She said while crying.

"There's more, isn't there?" I asked while hugging her. "Look you don't have to tell me more ok. Now then I better get ready for my first day as Pharaoh, huh. Well you better get ready ok. And Lucy don't tell anyone this vision that you saw ok." I grabbed a small cloth and cleaned up her tears and opened the door and then set her off to go to her room.


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

3 months later…

"Happy Birthday Sis!" Sky yelled as she ran into my chamber.

"Oh come on Sky," I said while yawning, "Seriously I'm only turning 18."

"Happy Birthday Winter!" Lucy shouted as she ran inside my chamber.

"You too Lucy?" I asked.

"Birthdays are important and this one is very important because it's our Pharaoh's birthday." Tyler explained as he entered my chamber.

"I've only been Pharaoh for 3 months so it isn't very special at all." I said while getting out of bed.

"Of course your birthday is special Winter." Samuel said as he rubbed his Millennium Eye and walked in.

"Oh so it's my birthday so can wear whatever I want to right?" I asked with a smirk.

"I would guess why?" Samuel answered.

"Well I'm going to change so you guys please leave." I asked and then all of them left with small chuckles and giggles. All I could do was roll my eyes and then went to my closet to wear my clothes. When I looked inside it was completely empty except for 2 outfits.

"Oh is this what they want me to wear today?" Then I chuckled, "At least they didn't find my secret spare outfit I have just in case this would be pulled." Then I grabbed my secret outfit and putted it on. _I still can't get what Lucy said 3 months ago out of my head. _Then I saw that there was a sword and bracelet in the outfit that my friends set me up with. _Well might as well put the sword on and the bracelet. _I took out the sword to make sure it was real and placed the Millennium Puzzle around my neck and hid the Millennium Scale away. Then I placed the crown on myself and walked outside my chamber door to hear a scream coming from outside.

I went outside to see my Sky bruised and cut with blood all over her body and then I saw a man that I had never seen before about to strike Sky. I ran in front of Sky and pulled out my sword to block his attack. Then our swords clashed together. Then all the guards came out along with Samuel, Tyler and Lucy.

"Sky! Winter!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy take Sky to her chamber and then get a healer to tend to her wounds." I instructed Lucy to do. And then Lucy went to Sky to support her as they went to Sky's chamber.

"Pharaoh-" Tyler started but stopped when he saw my eyes and then he backed off.

"I don't know where you came from and I don't know why you came." I started, putting my sword ready to attack but at the same time making eye contact with his eyes, "But you have no right to hurt anyone here. So who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm someone who was hired to kill the Ruler of this country." Then he said, "And I was told to do it at any cost."

"Pharaoh let me handle this." Tyler offered.

"No. It's my job to protect everyone here so no." I said.

"Pharaoh no, we're supposed to protect you not the other way around." Tyler said.

"No." I said.

"Winter as Pharaoh you must be protected and Tyler is right we're suppose to protect you not the other way around." Samuel said while getting his sword out.

"I said no, do you not get the word no?" I said while turning around to face them, "I agreed to become Pharaoh just to protect my family, my people, my friends than, what was the point of becoming Pharaoh? So if being Pharaoh means that I can't protect my family? Then I wont be Pharaoh anymore but if I'm forced to stay as Pharaoh, I'll die as a Pharaoh who will always protect her family. You know what's funny is that even though I ask everyone in this country not to call me Pharaoh they do it any way and the reason why I don't want anyone to call me Pharaoh is because it reminds me how weak the Pharaohs before me were." Then I faced the stranger once more with sword ready to attack.

"Your not the Pharaoh that was described for me to kill," the stranger said as he put away his sword, "He said that you are a horrible person, who only kills for greed and money, who tortures people for entertainment and that she hates her people." Then he kneeled.

"Do you see my people in pain, do you see that I hate them, do you see me torture them?" I asked the stranger.

"No I do not." The stranger asked.

"So do you still intend on killing me?" I asked.

"No I do not." He answered.

"Then you will answer my questions, does that seem fair?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and then I put my sword away and sat in front of him.

"Ok first question, who hired you?" I asked.

"He was man around your age or older." He answered.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"His name was, watch out Pharaoh!" Then he pushed me and then an arrow went flying right at his chest.

"Someone get help!" I yelled.

"It's to late for me now Pharaoh." The stranger whispered.

"No, no, no." I cried as I held his head in my lap.

"Hey Pharaoh, his name was Charles Ross." He whispered. _Wait Charles? Why would he do this?_

"Ok. My name is Winter, what's your name?" I asked crying and hiccupping.

"My name is James, Winter." And he closed his eyes that would never open again. I said a small praise, wishing he a safe passage in the underworld.

After I stopped my crying, I placed James head gently on the ground and then stood up.

"Have a grave ready for this man." I instructed, "Also Tyler, Samuel find Charles and bring him to the throne room."

"But why?" Samuel asked.

"Bring Charles to the throne room even if you have to use force." I instructed. When I turned around James' body was being carried somewhere by some of the soldiers and Tyler and Samuel had already left to find Charles. I headed inside and walked to Sky's chamber.

When I entered Sky was laying in the bed and Lucy was sitting on a chair next to Sky.

"How are you feeling Sky?" I asked as I entered.

"Better." She replied as she sat up on the bed.

"You aren't hurt are you Winter?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm not but thanks for asking Lucy." I answered, "Lucy I need a favor." And then I stood up and walked away from Sky.

"Ok." Lucy said as she stood up to follow me.

"Look I need you to make sure that Sky doesn't leave this room. Can you do that for me?" I whispered.

"Sure. But for how long?" Lucy whispered.

"Just in till I come back." I answered very quietly.

"Ok." Lucy agreed.

"Bye Sky, Lucy see you later." I said as I walked out. And then I headed towards the throne room.

Once I made it inside I went to the throne to sit on to wait for the criminal that I must punish.

A few minutes later the doors to the throne room shot open with Tyler and Samuel locking down on Charles.

"What the heck! Let me go!" Charles yelled.

"That's enough Charles. The crime that you have committed is unforgivable and must lead you to be punished." I said from sitting on the throne.

"You don't know that I'm the one that shot the arrow!" Charles yelled defensively.

"I never did. You have just told me another crime I must punish you for." I said as calmly as I could.

"And that's another reason why I hate you." Charles hissed.

"Charles tell me why you would to such lengths to hire someone to kill me?" I asked while walking down from the throne.

"Because my father should have been the next Pharaoh because you and Sky weren't supposed to be alive. But since you were born all my father's planning of being the next Pharaoh were ruined and so since you were the reason why my father couldn't get the crown, I would get rid of that cause and then I would have the crown." Charles explained.

"Even if I wasn't alive or even born. The people of this country would never allow someone like you to rule Egypt." I said.

"I curse your spirit to never rest in peace for millenniums and once it rests in peace it you'll disappear forever." Charles cackled and laughed. Without thinking I hugged him and whispered

"I loved you Charles but now it's time to banish you to the Shadow realm." As I took his Millennium Ring from around his neck.

"No don't do it!" Charles begged.

"Samuel, Tyler let him go and back off." I instructed.

"You'll never seal my spirit away!" Charles yelled as he ran.

"With the power of the Millennium Puzzle I open the Doors of Darkness to banish your soul!" I shouted.

"AH!" Charles yelled as he fell backward.

"I guess that half of Lucy's vision has happened." I said I fell and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in my chamber lying in bed with the Millennium Ring in my hand and when I looked out the window, it was night with all the stars out. _So is this what I get from loving someone? On the stars I promise to never love again. _I turned around to see that Sky and Lucy were lying in my bed sleeping soundly. _Better not wake them up. _I chuckled as I placed the Millennium Ring down. Then I got dressed and left my chamber.

After just wandering for a little while I ran into Tyler in the hallway.

"So are you feeling better Winter?" Tyler asked as we walked together.

"Yeah." I answered. "What did you guys do with Charles?"

"We threw him into the dungeon after you passed out." Tyler answered.

"I see. Well we'll just hope for the best for the future." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Before you passed out you said about something about half of Lucy's vision has happened. What did you mean about that?" Tyler asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied. "Hey Tyler call in the court to come to the throne room with their Millennium Items ok."

"Ok." Then Tyler left to get the court. Then I walked to my chamber to get the Millennium Items that were in my procession.

When I arrived at my chamber Sky and Lucy were both gone._Better grab my Millennium Scale and… Ring._Once I grabbed the 2 Millennium Items from my room I straighten my Millennium Puzzle around my neck and put the crown on as I left the chamber.

I entered the throne room and saw that everyone was there waiting for me. I headed straight for the throne to sit on.

"Thanks for coming here on short notice." I started as I sat down.

"Why did you ask us to come here in the middle of the night?" Sky asked. When she looked around she saw that Tyler and Samuel looking depressed. "And another thing where is Charles?" Then she looked up to me to see the Millennium Ring in my hand and became quiet.

"I asked you, the court to come because we need to set the punishment for Charles Ross for committing the crime of trying to kill the Pharaoh twice." I explained.

"But there's no way that he would do that!" Lucy said as she raised her voice.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked.

"Yes Pharaoh?" she replied.

"Maybe it's time to tell everyone the vision that you had 3 months ago that you told me." I suggested while holding back from tearing up.

"Are you sure?" She asked while starting to cry.

"Yes I'm sure." I answered.

"Ok. So the vision I saw 3 months ago was that Pharaoh would get a curse that would never allow her spirit to rest in peace for millenniums and once her spirit does finally rest she'll disappear forever." Lucy cried and then fell to her knees and cried up even more.

"Wait is that what you meant when you said only half of Lucy's vision had happened?" Tyler asked.

"Yes that is what I meant Tyler." I asked while walking down from the throne.

"Why didn't any of you tell us?" Samuel asked getting angry.

"Lucy please tell the other half of the vision." I asked as I hugged Lucy and ignored angry Samuel.

"Ok." She replied. "Gods will come someday and destroy Egypt in our Pharaoh's rule."

"I asked you why you didn't tell any of us this vision?" Samuel repeated.

"Don't be angry with Lucy, Samuel. I'm the one who told Lucy not to tell anyone about her vision, ok." I explained.

"Look Winter. No Pharaoh. You don't get the situation do you?" Sky asked while looking at me in the eye.

"Sky's right you don't get it at all. Look Pharaoh we are supposed to help you at any cost and so you need to tell us these kinds of things so we can help you.' Tyler said while raising his voice.

"Guys stop she was making sure that you wouldn't worry about her." Lucy said defending me.

"It's fine Lucy." I said while crying. "It was my choice and it will be my downfall ok."

"Winter." Lucy cooed.

"Look, you guys can be angry with me all you want." I said wiping my tears away.

"Winter I'm sorry." Sky apologized while calming down.

"Now then back to business what are we going to do about Charles?" I asked.

"Hey Winter I'm sorry." Tyler apologized lowering his voice.

"Maybe we should banish him from Egypt or leave him in the dungeon for a life time?" I suggested.

"Look Winter we're all sorry ok." Samuel confessed.

"Look it's fine." I said raising my voice. "Now then what should we do for Charles punishment?"

"I no, we don't know." Lucy said.

"Fine then we'll allow him to live but he will be banished from Egypt. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Ok." They said all together.

A month later…

"The Pharaoh hasn't spoken to anyone after she banished Charles from Egypt. Is she ok?" One of the servants said.

"I hope she's ok." Another servant hoped.

"Hey is Winter in her room?" Sky asked.

"Yes she is Princess Sky." The servant replied.

"Knock, knock Winter." Sky said as she entered my chamber. All I did was look at her and then smiled and then looked out the window again. "Come on Winter you got to talk to one of us." _Maybe I should talk to her; after all she is my sister. No last time I caused trouble for everyone and our friendship almost broke._

"Hey can I come in?" asked Lucy holding a tray of food.

"Oh hey Lucy. Did you come to try to make her talk again?" Sky asked.

"Let me guess it didn't work when you tried?" Lucy asked as she placed the tray of food right in front of me. But then I slid it to the side.

"Hey Lucy what's up with the food?" Sky asked.

"From what the servants have been rumoring about she won't talk, eat or sleep but she'll drink water and that's it. And she's been doing this for the past month.

"What? Winter now you have to tell us why you've been acting like this." Sky commanded. I grabbed the cup of water and drank it.

"Look Sky we all know that you're worried but if she won't talk to you there must be a whole other reason why she's doing this." Samuel said as he entered.

"Cant you read her mind or something?" Sky asked.

"Trust me I tried and her mind is like a death trap." Samuel said while shivering.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"When I try to read her mind, it keeps changing and it gives me a burning feeling inside me." He explained. "Wait cant you enter her mind?"

"I tried that, but her mind is blank, empty and full of fear." Sky said. Then I stood up, grabbed my sword and left.

"We have to follow her." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Sky and Samuel said. Then they left my chamber.

I stopped at the window and saw no one outside but a man in a cloak entered the palace grounds. Then I attached my sword onto my belt and jumped out the window.

"She jumped out the window!" Lucy shouted frightened.

"Wait look!" Sky pointed. I was walking towards the man.

"What is she doing? We have to get down there now!" Samuel yelled and then they rushed to go to where I was.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked as I approached.

"Who I am does not matter but why I'm here is." The stranger said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Gods are coming and that's a warning Pharaoh. You're about to loose everything and everyone that you love because they'll protect you." He said. I pulled out my sword and ran forward.

"Why you!" I yelled as I prepared to attack.

"Well in till next time Winter." He said and then vanished.

All I could do was stare at where he stood. _Why now of all times? Why did Charles have to come? I just want to disappear._

"Winter!" Samuel yelled. I looked at him and dropped my sword to run to him.

"Why?" I cried as I hugged him.

"What happened Winter?" Samuel asked while hugging me.

"Why now?" I cried even louder while hugging Samuel tighter.

"Samuel what happened?" Sky asked while kneeling next to me.

"She wont tell me." Samuel answered.

"He came back." I said while letting go of Samuel and wiping my tears.

"Wait you don't mean." Lucy started. I nodded.

"So is that the reason why you've been quiet this whole time?" Sky asked.

"No it isn't." I replied while walking toward my sword to pick it up.

"Then what is?" Sky asked while standing up.

"Nothing." I replied as I turned around. "Samuel find Tyler and double the defenses. Lucy I want you to try to find out when the gods will come. Sky help Lucy if she needs help."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to do some experiments to see if the one of Millennium Items will have enough power to stop these gods that are coming." I explained as I walked inside.

"How are you going to do that?" Samuel asked.

"I'll use the Millennium Ring to find out." I replied as I left them.


	5. Chapter 4: No

A week later…

"So Lucy did you figure out when the gods are coming?" I asked while sitting on the throne.

"No I didn't." She replied.

"I see. Well did you have any more visions?" I asked.

"I did." Lucy answered.

"Can you tell them to me?" I asked.

"I really don't want to tell you." Lucy replied really quietly.

"Ok then. I'm not going to force you but can you at least tell me tell me who it's about?" I asked.

"They're about you Winter." Lucy whispered.

"Well you can tell whoever you like if you feel like it's really important." I said.

"Winter did you figure out what Millennium Item can stop the gods?" Lucy asked.

"I did." I replied.

"What item is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's the Millennium Puzzle." I replied as quietly as I could.

"Which means that you have to stop the gods then." Lucy realized and then she ran out.

A few minutes after Lucy ran out the door. BOOM!

"What was that?!" I asked standing up.

ROAR! I heard and then I saw 3 figures break into the throne room.

"We are the gods that will take over Egypt ." the god with the wings proclaimed.

"Wait you're the Wing God, Ra." I realized while staring in horror.

"That is correct." Ra said.

"Stop giving him all the attention." The red god complained.

"And you must be Slither the Sky dragon?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Oh come on can we start destroying this country please?" the blue god asked.

"Your right Obelisk." Ra replied.

"No I won't let you." I said while holding the Millennium Puzzle.

"You won't have a choice." Slither cackled. Then Obelisk ran towards me and grabbed me at the neck.

"Give us the crown and then maybe we'll spare everyone here then." Obelisk suggested gripping my neck tighter. And then the doors burst open.

"Sister!" Sky yelled in horror.

"I rather die than give up the country to you gods." I answered as my Millennium Puzzle glowed.

"Fine then. Have it your way." Obelisk said as he pulled out his sword.

"Obelisk wait!" Slither called but it was to late. A ray of light hit Obelisk and then a spirit came out of him that went inside me. Then Obelisk's body fell down.

"What just happened?" Samuel asked as he ran to me.

"I would like to answer that question too." I replied as I breathed heavily.

"I'm going to kill you." Slither proclaimed as he ran towards me with his sword out. And then Tyler ran in front of Slither and blocked his attack.

"Good job Tyler." Samuel said as he helped me up.

"You guys get out of here." I commanded as I took hold of the Millennium Puzzle.

"What are you doing Winter?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to keep my vow to protect the country no matter what." I said as a beam of light surrounded me. "Even at the cost of my life.

"Wait that's the Millennium Puzzle!" Ra realized as he backed off.

"With the power of the Millennium Puzzle I trap your soul so you won't have the power to hurt no more!" I shouted as I pointed to Slither.

"Even if you stop us Egypt is already gone!" Slither yelled as he charged at Sky with the sword ready.

"No!" I yelled. And then Lucy ran in front of Sky to block Slither's attack. Then Slither stabbed Lucy.

"Lucy!" Samuel cried as he ran toward them. Slither pulled his sword out of Lucy and cackled as he stabbed Sky.

"Hey Winter stop the gods no matter what ok." Sky said as she fell.

"Sky!" I yelled as Slither's spirit was absorbed out his body and then went into my mind.

"Good job Slither. Now I'll finish the job." Ra said as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh no you don't." Tyler said as he charged at Ra.

"You won't do it on your own." Samuel said as he ran along side with Tyler as they both charged at Ra.

"Ha! You weak humans can't stop me." Ra said as he slashed Tyler and Samuel. _No I have to help. I can't let them die when I can do something. _Then I put all my spiritual energy into the Millennium Puzzle and then I yelled

"With the power of the Millennium Puzzle I seal your spirit within me!"

"Oh no you don't" Ra yelled as he charged at me.

"You won't kill our Pharaoh!" Tyler proclaimed as he and Samuel ran in front of me.

"No!" I cried as I watched the both fall in front of me.

"Stop this god Winter." Samuel asked as he closed his eyes.

"Why you." I said as Ra's spirit was absorbed into my mind. When I took a look outside, everyone was dead and the city was in ruins with flames burning everywhere. _I wish on the Millennium Puzzle to save the country that I had failed to protect. Even if they will all hate me, even if they don't see me as their Pharaoh any longer. _When I looked up the city was rebuilding itself and the Millennium Items were all floating towards me. _I see they want me to leave this world. Well then if it's for the better, then so be it. _When I looked to see where my friends were lying dead at but their bodies were gone. I went to my chamber and grabbed a papyrus and then wrote a note to everyone if they ever see this. I wrote.

_Dear Sky, Samuel, Tyler, Lucy and the citizens of Egypt, I'm sorry that I broke my vow. I'm sorry that you died because of me. It's my entire fault and if you hate me, I don't blame you. The Millennium Items told me to leave for another world to live in forever and you don't have to worry about the Egyptian Gods for they have became a part of my spirit. If you guys ever come looking for me. I'll be living in a different world than this one. From your friend and pharaoh, Winter. _

I left the letter on my desk open so that if they do find it, it will explain to them where I am and how sorry I am as well. I took off my crown and placed it on the letter.

"With the power of the Millennium Items, I open a portal to a new world." I said as I entered the portal that has appeared before me with the Millennium Items in my hand.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Life, A New Time

_Well it's been what, 10 millenniums since that day? Well then how many times have I been reincarnated since that day? I still can't believe that the Millennium Items decided to become a part of my spirit. Who knows, but my spirit is dying. I guess that this is the life where my spirit ends. Oh well, I wish that I could of lived a few more millenniums. Well enough of that remember that I'm transferring to the school that I'm donating money to. Well lets see how this school is._

"Oh don't forget to put the hoodie on." I reminded myself as I put the hoodie on and my bag behind my back as I walked outside. Then I stopped. "And don't forget to never love or to ever make friends that you will get close to." I got in the car and left to start my first day of school at Domino High School.

At Domino…

"Hey did you hear?" Joey asked.

"About what Joey?" Teaasked.

"There's suppose to be a new student transferring to our school." Joey answered.

"So you guys heard about the transferring student too?" Tristan asked while walking towards them.

"Yup." Joey replied.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Teaasked.

With me…

"You can let me off here driver." I said.

"Ok miss." The driver replied. Then he stopped the car and let me out. After he drove away I looked at my watch and I saw that I was going to be late for my first day too. I started to run to the gate and then I ran into someone.

When I looked up at the person that I bumped into, he said,

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said while standing up.

"Well better get to class. Hope I see you again." He said running off into the school.

"Well better hurry to my class really quickly or else I'm late." I realized and then I ran inside the school.

At class…

"Yugi you made it." Tristan said while getting ready to sit.

"I'm glad." Yugi said rushing to his seat.

"Hey Yugi did you hear about the new transfer student?" Joey asked.

"I think that I met her outside at the gate." Yugi replied.

"Really?" Teaasked.

With me…

"Where oh where is the classroom?" I asked while running up the stairs. "There it is!" then I stopped running and knocked.

"You may enter." The teacher inside said.

"Thank you." I thanked as I entered.

"Then new transfer student can you please introduce yourself please." The teacher asked.

"Hello my name is Winter and I hope that we can all be friends." I said.

"Well then, your seat will be right next to Yugi." The teacher explained as she pointed to the boy.

"Ok." I replied. And then I walked to the open seat next to the boy.

"Well then lets start class." The teacher started.

After class…

"Tea, I challenge you to a duel." Joey proclaimed.

"Again Joey? Are you sure? How about you see if the new transfer student wants to duel you." Teasuggested.

"No way she's too scary looking." Joey answered.

"Oh come on Joey she might be really good." Tristan said.

"Ok then." Joey summited. And then he walked to me and asked, "So do you want to duel?"

"Um sure." I replied while I pulled out my deck.

"Alright. How about we make a bet." Joey suggested.

"What kind of bet?" I asked while setting up the board.

"If I win you take off that hood of yours." Joey answered.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"You can make me do anything you want for a day." Joey bargained.

"You're on." I agreed

The last move…

"And that should take the rest of your life points." I said.

"Awe man." He said really disappointed.

"Well it was all shear luck that's all." I said. "And now about that bet."

"Oh no." Joey whimpered.

"I'll just have you owe me some sweets. That's it." I said.

"Well then Joey you got lucky that you made a bet with her or else if it had been anyone else you might have been dressing like a dog again." Tristan chuckled.

"Ha, ha very funny Tristan." Joey said really sarcastically. And then the teacher walked in.

"The school is going to let all the students go home early today due to some problems." When I heard that I started to pack all my things to get going.

"Hey Winter do you want to hang out sometimes?" Yugiasked.

"Um why?" I replied still packing my stuff.

"As an apology for almost making you late today." Yugi answered.

"Ok." I replied.

"How about Saturday, 1:00 in the afternoon at the arcade?" Yugisuggested.

"Sure." I confirmed and then I stood up and left.

In the car…

_Oh yeah I almost forgot I have a meeting with Seto Kaiba today. Well better not keep him waiting now should we._

"Straight for Kaiba Corps please." I asked the driver.

At Kaiba Corps…

"Wait what?!" I asked angrily.

"I said that I am going to buy your company from you Winter." Kaiba repeated.

"I wont let you do that without a fight" I stated.

"Oh really and how are you going to that?" Kaiba asked.

"By dueling of course." I answered.

"So if I win I get your company." Kaiba said smiling. "And if you win?"

"I get all 3 of your Blue Eyes plus the 3 headed Blue Eyes." I finished. "Does that sound fair?"

"Challenge excepted Winter Millennium." Kaiba confirmed.

"So where and when are we going to hold this duel at Seto Kaiba?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 2. We will duel in front of the building." Kaiba said.

"In public?" I asked.

"Yes in public." Kaiba replied.

"Ok then." Then I stood up and left Kaiba to prepare for the up coming duel that would put my company on a gamble. When I got out of the building I got my phone out and called the school.

"This is Domino High School, how may I help you?" someone said on the phone.

"Hi this is Winter here. I'm calling because I won't be at school tomorrow." I explained.

"Alright I will tell your teacher that you won't be at school tomorrow." The person confirmed.

"Thank you." I said and then I hanged up.

Tomorrow at 2 right in front of Kaiba Corps…

"Are you ready to loose Millennium?" Kaiba asked.

"Trash talking already?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll go first. I'll take my draw and then I place Blackland Fire Dragon in Defense mode and I end my turn" Kaiba said.

"First my draw and then my move. I place Koumori Dragon in Attack mode and I place 2 cards faced down and end my turn." I play.

"Well then for my draw and then my play. I place Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack mode, now Hitotsu-Me Giant attack her Fire Dragon." Kaiba played.

"I reveal 1 of my faced down card. I use the trap card Mirror Force and now your monster's attack will go right back at your monster. And it destroys your monster out on your field." I played.

"Hey Kaiba- Wait why are you dueling?" Joey asked.

"Oh hello mutt" Kaiba replied.

"Grr." Joey moaned.

"Kaiba what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"How interesting the King of Games has come." I said really surprised.

"What a minute your Winter Millennium, one of the donators of our school." Tristan realized.

"Winter Millennium why are dueling Kaiba?" Teaasked.

"This man is trying to buy me off from my company. Unlike other people that he's faced I don't just submit, I fight to the bitter end." I said. "And now for my play. I first draw and now for my play. I summon Dark Magician in Attack mode and now Dark Magician, Koumori Dragon attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"No!" Kaiba cried while falling to his knees.

"Now then since I won the duel you cant take my company Seto Kaiba." I said putting my deck away.

"Now that you won you get my 3 Blue Eyes and plus my 3 headed Blue Eyes." Kaiba sighed grabbing the Blue Eyes and the 3 headed Blue Eyes.

"No." I said

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I only put your Blue Eyes on the line cause I wanted to see how hard you would duel me, but you have no faith in the Heart of the Cards. So I'm not taking any of your Blue Eyes and I wasn't going to from the start." I proclaimed. "Well then I have to get going. Goodbye." Then I walked to the car and left.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend?

At Yugi's house…

"You know Pharaoh it will be cool to get to know Winter right?" Yugi said.

"I feel like there's something strange about her." Pharaoh said.

"Well I think you're on to something." Yugi realized, then he looked at his watch and cried, "Yikes I'm going to be late."

Saturday at 1 o'clock in front of the arcade…

_Hm, I wonder where Yugi is? I hope that he didn't forget about it._

"Hey Winter sorry that I'm late." Yugi apologized as he ran towards me.

"Don't worry about it Yugi. So what will we do?" I asked.

"Wait haven't you been to an arcade before?" Yugi asked.

"It's my first time." I answered a little embarrassed.

"Well then lets first head inside and then I'll show you my favorite games that I play." Yugi suggested as he pulled me inside.

"Ok." I agreed as we walked inside the arcade.

When we walked inside we saw many games that were being played.

"Hey Winter?" Yugi asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Why do you wear a hood?" he asked.

"Well it's for my safety that's why." I answered.

"Ok." Yugi replied.

"Oh hey Yugi." Teasaid.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"We're just hanging out that's all." Yugi explained.

"Yup that's all." I added.

"So does anyone challenge me?" someone asked while standing in right in front of a game.

"So Yugi is this part of the arcade?" I asked

"I guess you can say that." Yugi replied.

"I'm going to challenge him." I proclaimed while walking towards to the game.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yup." I answered and then I walked right in front of him and said, "I'll challenge you."

"Are you sure little girl?" the man teased.

"Did you just call me a little girl?" I asked getting mad.

"I sure did tiny girl." The man repeated while smirking,

"Oh you've just done it now." I threatened as I took off my jacket.

"Wait you're-" the man just realized.

"Hey Yugi can you hold onto my jacket for me please?" I asked while passing it to him.

"Um sure." Yugi replied.

"Now then will you except my challenge?" I asked the man.

"No way." He replied backing off.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's no way that I can beat you. You're the creator of the game." He replied as he ran off.

"Oh come on!" I said as I faced everyone. "I took off my hood for this to, man. So does anyone want to play me?" When I looked at everyone, they all stayed quiet and backed off. I started to walk to Yugi since no one would play me and when I got to Yugi he was in such shock that he didn't have any words and then I put my jacket on but not my hood.

"So you're Winter Millennium the person who donates to our school?" Tristan asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"So you're one of the duelists who beat Seto Kaiba at a duel." Joey asked.

"That's correct." I answered. "Well I better go now. Goodbye Yugi." And then I left the arcade.

"So you're the one who many made all the games in the arcade?" Tea asked.

"I really think that I should get going. Thanks for bringing me Yugi.

Monday at school…

"It seems more chatty then normally today." Yugi realized while walking to class.

"Did you not know?" a girl asked Yugi.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Winter Millennium is in our school right now!" the girl squealed.

"Wait what?" and then Yugi ran to the class.

In the classroom…

And then Yugi slammed open the door.

"Oh hi Yugi." I welcomed.

"Wait why don't you have your hood on Winter?" Yugi asked as he walked towards me.

"Well I thought that since I took off my hood at the arcade it would be fine to have my hood off at school." I explained.

"Tea, Tristan, Joey are you guys ok?" Yugi asked while walking to them.

"Yup." Tea replied.

"Sort of." Tristan answered.

"Yes." Joey replied.

When I looked over at Joey's desk I saw that someone was stealing his deck. When he saw me see him stealing the deck he ran with it.

_I should tell Joey that someone just stole his deck. No. I'll find out who ordered that kid to steal Joey's deck._

Then Joey walked to his desk and went into his backpack to grab his deck and then he cried,

"Someone took my deck!"

"Joey calm down you probably misplaced it somewhere." Tristan suggested.

"No my deck is always in my backpack so someone must of taken it." Joey proclaimed.

"Joey don't worry we'll help you find it." Yugi said starting to look around.

"Don't worry Joey we'll all help you find your deck." Téa said.

"Winter did you see who stole my deck?" Joey asked with puppy eyes.

"I'm really sorry but I didn't see who stole your deck." I lied.

After School…

_Now then time to find who got that kid to steal Joey's deck._

"Look I did what you asked now give me back my little sister's card." I heard someone plea. I went to the source of the voice and what I saw was a gang and they were holding Joey's deck and I whole lot of other decks as well.

"I'm sorry but I changed my mind, I'm never giving this card to you ever." The man in the middle said smirking.

"No!" he cried, and then they started to punch and kick him until he passed out.

_I have to do something. _Then I walked forward towards the gang.

"You guys are just horrible." I said disgusted.

"Oh yeah and who are you to judge?" The man in the middle asked.

"Now then be nice and give me all the decks that you forced this boy or anyone that you've forced to steal from and maybe I wont have to hurt you." I requested standing right in front of the man in the middle.

"Get her." The man in the middle commanded. Then all the gang pulled out knifes and started to attack me. The first man who came to attack me ran straight at me, I kicked him in the face but he cut me on the back of my hand. The second man who attacked me slashed my back but I handed a punch to the face on him. The third man to attack me cut me in the cheek but then I elbowed him in the chest. The fourth man punched me in the stomach but I gave him a black eye in return. The middle man grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up and said,

"Not so tough now are you?"

"What are you talking about all your men have been beaten by a hit from me?" I replied smiling and then I head butted him and he went falling down. As I stood there to see what I have done.

_Now then time to find this boy's sister's card. _The I looked at every single cards' spirit to find and sort all the decks that have been mixed up. _Ah found it._Then I grabbed the card and placed it in the boy's pocket. After I did that I put all the decks into my school bag and pulled out my phone to call the headmaster.

"Hello this is Winter Millennium may I please talk with Headmaster please?" I asked.

"Of, of course Ms. Millennium." The person answered.

"Hello Ms. Millennium how may I help you?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I have discovered a bullying problem today." I explained.

"I see. Do you want us to punish the person?" he asked.

"No I just wanted to inform you about what I had to solve today. That's all." I answered.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." He apologized.

"No need to be sorry. Just wondering is the nurse still here?" I asked.

"She is." He answered.

"Ok and also the high scholars that were causing a problem are in the back of the school unconscious right now cause of a fight that we had. Thank you for your time good bye." Then I hanged up the phone and placed it away. I grabbed my bag and then I helped lift up the boy and carried him to the nurse's office.

At the nurse's office…

"Hello nurse can you help this boy please?' I asked while I was walking in while supporting the boy.

"Of- what happened?" she asked coming to help the boy get on a bed.

"Well there was a gang of high scholars who were forcing him to steal Duel Monster decks. So I found him all beaten up and passed out." I explained.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I came to help him and then the gang attacked me with knifes. So I defended myself but still got beaten up." I explained.

"Well this boy will be passed out for a long time. Now then I will tend to your wounds ok." The nurse said getting the bandages.

The next day at school…

"And so this is how you do-" the teacher said. Then I opened the door and said,

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Don't- What happened to you dear?" the teacher asked.

"Got into a fight to get a friend's deck back." I explained looking down.

"Well then don't worry about being late ok." The teacher said.

"Thank you." I said. Then I walked to my seat and sat down keeping my head down.

"Now then lets continue." The teacher said.

Break…

"Winter are you ok?" Tea asked.

"Hey don't worry about it." I replied. Then I stood up, grabbed Joey's deck from my bag and walked to him. "Here's your deck Joey." While handing it to him.

"Look Winter you shouldn't of gotten my deck back if it meant that you would get hurt." Joey said standing up.

"Do you want your deck back or not?" I asked.

"Ok. Thank you for getting my deck back." He thanked while receiving his deck. Then I walked back to my desk to sit back down. Then the doors burst open and the gang that I fought with yesterday stomped in.

"Where is that little witch?" the gang leader asked.

"Over there boss." One of the men said while pointing at me.

"There you are." He said while grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up. "So you think it's ok to steal my decks?"

"That you forced other people to steal for you." I finished.

"Like I care." He said.

"It's not my fault that you chose to steal Duel Monster desks or to attack me with your gang with knifes or that you choose the hard way." I said.

"Oh so you think you're so funny?" he asked while raising his fist.

"Wait so you guys hurt Winter?" Joey asked standing up. "She was only doing the right thing." Then he was just about to charge at the man until Tristan grabbed onto him to stop him from attacking.

"Joey if you're not careful you can hurt Winter instead of him." Tristan said holding Joey back.

"Joey, I can defend myself you know." I said pulling my head back, "It's because I'm a whole lot tougher that you think I am." Then I head butted the man at lighting speed. And then the man went falling down onto the floor.

"Boss! How dare you!" he yelled.

"Yo, be glad that I didn't get you guys expelled. Cause that option is still open for you guys." I threatened.

"Lets get out of here." One of the men instructed as he lifted up their boss.

After they left the room I turned around and said,

"I told you that I could defend myself."

"Yes you can." Yugi said and then Tristan let go of Joey.

"Well then I wanted to invite you guys to my house for a sleep over." I said. "So what do you think? Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah I think that it would be cool." Yugi replied.

"I agree that would be." Joey admitted.

"Going to your house would be cool." Tristan realized.

"Totally." Tea said.

"How about tonight at 5:00 o'clock?" I suggested.

"Ok." They all agreed.

"Well then I better go now bye." I said as I walked out.


	8. Chapter 7: No Way

At my house at 5:00…

"Knock, Knock!" Joey said while banging the door.

"Joey if you do that she might not let us in." Tristan said.

"Oh I don't think that she would do that. After all you did call her creepy and look she got your deck back." Yugi said.

"Yugi right you better not insult her anymore Joey." Tea warned.

"Hey you guys," I said poking my head out of the window.

"Wait how much did you hear?" Joey asked worried.

"Oh just all of it." I answered. Then I walked down and opened the door to let them in.

"Wow this is a nice place Winter." Yugi complemented.

"Thanks. So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Wait so you didn't plan at all?" Joey asked.

"Well I didn't know what you do at a party or a sleep over." I admitted.

"Wait haven't you had friends before you met us?" Tristan asked.

"No." I replied quietly a little embarrass.

"Well how about we play Truth or Dare after we settle into the room where we'll sleep in." Téa suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

After they settled down…

"Now how do you play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Well you asked a person truth or dare. And if that person says that they choose truth. You asked them a question that they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, you have them do something really embarrassing or have them do something." Tea explained smirking.

"Ok." I said.

"You know what I might not play this game." Yugi said.

"Well what if the Pharaoh wants to play?" Joey asked.

"Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Joey your really not at keeping secrets are you?" Tristan said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? Everyone in this room knows about…" Joey realized.

"Look just ignore what Joey just said ok Winter." Yugi said.

"Well it wouldn't of mattered if Joey hadn't said that. I kind of already knew that there was another spirit sharing a vessel as Yugi." I admitted.

"What do you mean Winter?" Yugi asked.

"Well is your friend going to play or not?" I asked.

Then Yugi switched minds with the Pharaoh.

"I guess I'll play." Pharaoh answered.

"So when we want to ask Yugi or Yami truth or dare they'll just have to switch." Tea realized.

"Yup." Yugi answered.

"Well then Winter truth or dare." Tea asked.

"You really had choose me first, well then I choose dare. I'm not tell you guys anything right away." I said.

"You really should of choose truth Winter." Tea smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you'll see." She said. Then she went right up to my ear and whispered, "For your dare, I dare you to kiss Pharaoh on the forehead."

Then I blushed slightly.

"Well you got me there but I'm not going to back down easy." I stated, then I stood up and walked to Pharaoh and sat right in front of him and placed both my hands on both sides on his head and then kissed him on the forehead. After 5 seconds I walked back to my seat to sit down. When I looked at Yami and he was all red. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He replied looking away from me.

"Well it's my turn. Yugi truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Yugi answered.

"Well I was hoping that you would choose dare but oh well." I sighed, and then I walked towards him and whispered, " is it true that you like Tea?" when I looked at him, he wasn't even blushing.

"I'm sorry Tea, but I don't have any romantic feelings for you." Yugi replied looking down.

"Well it's your turn Yugi." I said as I went back to my seat.

"I pass my turn onto Yami." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi." Yami said. "Now then Winter truth or dare?"

"I guess truth." I answered.

"How did you know that I was sharing a vessel with Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Man straight to the point." I said. "Well I read your mind."

"What?" Yami asked.

"You'll just have to ask me your next question when I choose truth." I said. "I pass my turn to Tristan."

"Thanks Winter." Tristan said. "Joey truth or dare?"

"I'm not a chicken. Dare." He answered.

"Hug Tea." Tristan dared.

"Nice one." I said smirking.

"Well time to do my dare." Joey said while standing up.

"Wait your really going to do it?" Tea asked.

"What else?" Joey asked as he hugged Tea. After he did that he walked back to his seat. "I pass my turn to Tea."

"Ok. Winter truth or dare?" Tea asked.

"Truth." I replied.

"What's your darkest secret?" Tea asked.

"Look she doesn't want to answer that question but, asking me to tell you that will give her secret out anyways." A spirit said.

"What who are you." Pharaoh asked.

"Isn't that a question that you could answer on your own." He asked.

"Wait so you're the darkest secret that Winter holds." Pharaoh said.

"Nope not even close." He replied.

"Then who are you?" Joey asked.

"Name's Slither the Sky Dragon." Slither replied.

"I do apologize about what he said." I said.

"So what's your darkest secret?" Téa asked.

"It's the fact that I'm not from this world." I said.

"What?" Pharaoh asked.

"Your heard me, I said I'm not from this world." I repeated.

"What do you mean Winter?" Pharaoh asked.

"In my world I destroyed the country that I vowed to protect." I said.

"I'm sorry Winter I shouldn't of asked you that question." Tea said.

"It's fine Tea don't worry. Well since that secret is out to you guys I might as well tell you guys everything." I sighed.

"Ok." They said.

"It happened 10 millenniums ago when I failed to stop the Gods from taking over my country." I started.

"Wait what do you mean? Slither the Sky Dragon is an Egyptian God and he shares a vessel with you so you stopped one of them." Joey said.

"Fine I'll start from the very beginning." I said frustrated, "It was when I used the Millennium Puzzle to banish an old friend to the Shadow Realm for trying to murder me. Right before I banished him, he placed a curse on me. A curse that would never allow my spirit to rest in peace for a few millenniums and once my spirit does rest in peace it would disappear forever. A week later after that happened, the Egyptian Gods came and destroyed Egypt. The only way I could stop them was if I placed their spirits within my own but the cost was high and I did not know that my closest loved ones would disappear on me. After I stopped them it was too late Egypt was gone, so I wished on the Millennium Puzzle to save my kingdom that I failed to protect, even if they would all hate me. The city started to rebuild itself and all the Millennium items float towards me and they spoke to me. They told me, I should go to your world to possibly start a new life. I did, I went through a portal that brought me to your world. Then the Millennium Items became a part of my spirit but then I understood my curse. When I died I was reincarnated again and again every time I died. The day I joined your high school I discovered that on the day that I was cursed is when I shall perish. So you understand now? The Millennium Eye gave me the to read Yugi's mind and to learn that there was another spirit sharing the vessel with him."

"I'm so sorry Winter." Yugi said.

"Now then I'm going to- Watch out!" then I pushed them towards the door. Away from the window where a man in a cloak broke in with a knife.

"Finally found you Pharaoh." He said.

"Guys get out of here now!" I yelled.

"No we wont leave you." Tea said.

"I wont loose more friends cause they wouldn't listen to me." Then I started to cry. "Please."

Then they started to run.

"How did you get here Charles?" I asked standing up.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you make me Pharaoh of the world that we come from." Charles cackled.

"Like I said before I banished your evil soul to the Shadow Realm. Even if you some how become the citizens of my country would never bow down to someone like you." I stated.

With the Gang…

"We shouldn't of left her." Yugi said as they got outside.

"I know but she begged us to leave." Tea said.

"We have to go back right now." Joey proclaimed.

"You're right Joey, lets go back." Tristan said.

"Excuse me but have you seen a girl named Winter?" someone asked.

"Wait who are you?" Tea asked.

"My name is Sky Millennium and we're looking for her right now." Sky said.

With me…

"Fine then I'll force you." Then Charles pulled out a potion and forced me to drink it.

"What are you doing?" When I looked at myself my spirit was separated from my body. And then grabbed my soulless body and threw it out the window.

"Look at what your soul looks likes Winter." Charles instructed. I looked at myself and fell to my knees. "Even your soul shows you that you're the Pharaoh of your country.

Outside…

"Winter!" Yugi cried as he ran to the body.

"We're to late he succeeded. He has Winter's soul now." Sky cried.

With me…

_Wait that was Sky's voice? How is that possible, she's dead?_

Then Charles placed a collar and chain and started to drag me into a portal.

"SKY!" I yelled.

Outside…

"Winter?" then Sky ran inside.

"Wait for me Sky." A blonde hair girl cried as she followed them. Then they all started to run inside my room to find a portal to my world.

"Look I know that you guys might not trust us but will please help us save Winter?" Sky asked.

"Well I'm in." Joey said as he jumped into the portal.

"Knucklehead! Don't jump into portals without knowing where your going!" Tristan said while jumping into the portal.

"Well it looks like we're going save Winter now." Yami said jumping into the portal.

"Wait for me!" Téa cried as she jumped in the portal.

"Winter made some friends." The purple hair boy said.

"I'm happy for her." The black hair boy said.

"Now then lets go save our Pharaoh." Sky proclaimed and then they all jumped into the portal.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to my Formal Home

"Wow so this is where Winter used to rule at." Joey said in awe.

"Well could we all get familiar with each other?" Sky asked.

"Of course." Yami answered.

"Well then my name is Sky Millennium, Winter's younger sister and the formal keeper of the Millennium Key. Plus in your world you guys know me as the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Sky introduced.

"My name is Lucy Gem and I used to be the keeper of the Millennium Necklace. Also I'm Samuel's little sister and also I'm the Dark Magician Girl in your world." Lucy introduced.

"Name's Samuel Gem and I used to be the keeper of the Millennium Eye and also I'm the Dark Magician in your world, plus I'm Lucy's older brother." Samuel introduced.

"Tyler Stone, formal keeper of the Millennium Rod and the Red Eyes Black Dragon in your world." Tyler introduced.

"My name is Tea." Tea introduced.

"Joey Wheeler." Joey introduced.

"My name is Tristan." Tristan said.

"My name is Yami." Yami said.

"Um Yami." Yugi started.

"Yes Yugi." Then he turned around to see that Yugi was standing right behind him.

"Sky what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"It looks like since that you guys are separate spirits, our world must of separated you two. But when you return should become one once more." Sky explained.

"Now where do we go next?" Joey asked.

"Straight to the throne." Samuel answered.

"Lets go." Lucy said.

Once they made it to the throne room…

"I demand you to make me the Pharaoh, Winter!" Then he slapped my face.

"Like I said I'll never make you Pharaoh ever! Even on the cost of my life!" I stated while picking myself from the ground.

"Big sister!" Sky cried.

"Oh so you want her back now do you?" then Charles grabbed a knife and pointed it to my neck. "Take one more step and she dies."

"Winter we will save you." Samuel promised.

"Don't even promise Samuel. Even if you guys mange to save me from Charles, the curse that he placed on me all so long ago will take me." I said.

"Don't say such things Winter." Lucy said.

"No I still need you to make me Pharaoh." Then Charles pulled out a black Duel Monsters card and said a spell. Then I was placed inside the card. "Now she wont see you anymore and she'll start fading away until she gives up and makes me Pharaoh."

"That's just sick." Tristan said.

"How about we duel for her soul then King of Games." Charles suggested.

"It's time to duel!" Yami shouted.

"I'll go first. I think that I'll summon 30,000-Year White Turtle in Defense and I'll end my turn with 3 faced down cards." Charles played.

"First my draw and now I summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode." Yami said and then Lucy appeared out on the field dressed as Dark Magician Girl.

"Ah but you don't get it do you. Every person in this world is somehow connected to a Duel Monster card and so if that card goes, so does the soul who is connected with it." Charles cackled.

"Oh no." Yami said. _If we duel like this we're going to lose the souls that are in this world._

"Don't worry about me all I care about right now is saving Winter so do what you need to do ok." Lucy said.

"Alright I place 2 cards faced down and end my turn." Pharaoh played.

"Too bad because now White Turtle Attack!" Charles played.

"Not so fast Charles because I activate a Trap, Magic Cylinder. This makes your monster's attack points go straight to your life points." Yami said.

"Good job Yami, now he only has 1900 Life Points left!" Yugi cried.

"Doesn't matter how many Life Points that I lose I will still win. Now for my draw, excellent now I have all I need to win." Charles smirked.

**You know what I'm so sorry but I'm to lazy to do all this math unlike the duel with Kaiba vs Winter. Real sorry. Let's continue!**

"Now Dark Magician take the rest of his life points!" Yami commanded.

"To bad because I activate the soul card of Pharaoh Winter." Then I appeared out on the field in the way of the attack.

"What the?" I was shocked at what was happening. Then all my abilities went right into my head.

"Now that your precious pharaoh is out on the field, you wont do anything." Charles taunted.

"Why you-" Then I interrupted Yami.

"Although even though that they refuse to do anything, I activate my special ability to use brain control to switch myself onto Yami's side to attack you and so with that he'll win the duel because of my other special ability to allow one free stack directly at your life points." I explained grinning a big smile. And with that all of Charles' life points vanish and he disappeared into no where. Then Samuel & Lucy were transformed out of the duel monster cards clothing's and into their normal clothes. I looked at myself and saw that a purplish-black smoke was coming off my body. _My curse it's gone!_Then without realizing it I started to cry.

Author's note: if you really want me to go into deep details with the duel that happened with Yami and Charles please tell me.


End file.
